


Chilly Here, Warm There

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [7]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold in Jason's safehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly Here, Warm There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[DCU/MCU, Jason/Darcy, Baby, it's cold outside](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/590226.html?thread=82227346#t82227346)_
> 
> See? My plan to take over the world through Jason/Darcy ship is working. I got a prompt for them! This made me absurdly happy in spite of my headache.
> 
> I was going to write something with the actual song, but this came out instead. I think I like it better.

* * *

“Brr,” Darcy said, hopping around the floor on her bare feet. Jason watched her with a smile on his face, trying to decide if this was better than when she danced on purpose. “Don't you pay for heating in this place?”

“Yes.”

“Doesn't feel like it,” she said, wrapping her arms around herself as she hopped toward the kitchen. “Should I even look for food or do you not have any of that, either?”

“There's food,” he said, leaning back against the pillows. He was going to have to keep this safehouse, at least until this thing between them ended. Once it did, he wouldn't be able to take the memories because he swore she was everywhere here and she hadn't been here that long. Still, this place felt like hers.

“You have to do something about the heat,” she said, carrying a box of pop tarts back to the bed. “It is way too cold out here.”

“Not cold in here.”

She rolled her eyes. “So all you want is to get me in bed?”

“No, I want the pop tarts.”

She laughed, and he reached for her, pulling her down into the bed with him. The box fell out of her hands and onto the floor, but he didn't care. He kissed her. She stopped squirming, snuggling in next to him on the bed.

“I know what it is,” she said, leaning her head against his chest. “You have a freakishly high body temperature.”

“What?”

“So the cold doesn't bother you.”

He laughed. “Sure. That's what it is.”

She looked very proud of herself and her new theory. “Yes, it is.”

He rolled his eyes and tried not to jerk when she moved. “Your feet are cold.”

“Yeah, well, whose fault is that?”


End file.
